


Sick Louis

by the5boyswhochangedus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick!Louis, caring!harry, just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5boyswhochangedus/pseuds/the5boyswhochangedus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dealing with a sick person is never easy. Dealing with a sick Louis Tomlinson? Well, sometimes, Harry thinks it's tortue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Louis

Louis groaned as he slowly got out of the bed, standing on shaky legs. He felt like an old person at times like these, groaning, stretching and literally hearing his joints crack. 

He's been having issues sleeping lately. Every time he lays on his back, he feels like he can't breathe correctly; like he's suffocating. 

He had Harry pick up a box of breathing strips you place on your nose when you sleep but it didn't help much. Just made him feel even more helpless than he already does.

He ran a hand through his messy hair, his whole hand being covered in it. It was getting entirely too long. 

He thinks he should cut it but then again, he loves feeling Harry's fingers carding through it on lazy afternoons; or when he's tugging on it, whimpering and writhing underneath him and moaning his name. Yeah, Louis needs to stop thinking about that stuff in the morning. 

He padded into the bathroom and paused as he saw Harry rinsing his mouth out with that disgusting scented fruit punch mouth wash. He felt a churning in his stomach and he knew what was going to happen.

Harry smiled and he rinsed his mouth out before coming over to Louis, pecking his lips, "Well good morning, sleepy head." Louis forced himself not to gag as he shoved Harry to the side, making a run for the toilet.

He knelt down just in time to grip the sides as he emptied the contents of his stomach, feeling like his throat was burning, tears streaming down his cheeks. Harry rushed over and he rubbed Louis' back, feeling how hot his skin was. 

He frowned and reached forward, feeling his forward to see that he was, in fact, running a fever. He waited until Louis was done and he flushed the toilet for him, picking his sickly boyfriend up as he carried him into the bedroom and laid him back on the cool bed sheets. 

He pulled off Louis' shirt and sweats, covering him up. He's done this for his mom and sister so many times, he knows what to do. 

He got a washcloth and wet it was lukewarm water before rinsing it out and walking back to Louis. He placed it on the lad's forehead, pushing some of his hair back.

Louis coughed a bit, making Harry move back because of course, Louis never has manners when he's sick. Which includes covering his mouth.

Louis winced and held a hand to his throat, "Sorry, H." Harry nodded and smiled a bit, "It's okay. You're sick. How about I run to the store and get some things, yeah?"

Louis smiled weakly and nodded, turning onto his side as he curled up, pulling the covers up over his shoulder, feeling cold even though his body was probably hotter than the temperature of the room. Harry sighed softly as he stared down at him before shaking his head.

He walked over to the closet and looked through it, searching for an outfit to wear. He decided on a pair of skin tight skinny jeans that hugged his legs, along with a black sweater that was just a tad too big because really, when did Harry Styles care about fashion sense? 

He sat down and pulled on his old, brown, tattered boots that he couldn't bare to part with. Sure, he had money and stuff but flaunting it? Not his style. 

He grabbed that "God Awful" pink beanie that Louis hates so much and covered his hair, some of his curls sticking out the sides. He pressed a kiss to Louis' cheek, looking over him once more before heading out, grabbing his jacket and sliding it on. 

He stepped out into the cold, brisk air as he shoved his hands into his pockets, walking the block over to the convince store. The only thing he liked about living in the city is that it made Louis happy and everything was within a reasonable walking distance. 

He opened the door as he walked inside, the warm air welcoming him like a comfort. He kept his head down as he grabbed a basket that he could carry around, heading towards the isle he needed.

He looked at all the medicine, reading the different labels to make sure it wouldn't have any weird side affects. Louis always scolded him for never reading the packages. 

He picked up some Day-Quil and made sure there wasn't many affects and then also picked up some Ny-Quil to help Louis sleep at night. He bit his lip and then glanced at the condoms, a thought coming into his head.

Louis always made him better with sex and medicine when he was sick but he figured Louis was probably the opposite of that. He walked out of the isle before he got any ideas and walked over, grabbing some Ginger Ale, knowing it soothed his boyfriend's stomach. 

He then grabbed some crackers, soup and probably anything else Louis would need. He ended up getting more than needed and carried most of it in his arms, setting his chin on top of the stack so it didn't fall over.

Once everything was paid for, he lined the bags up on his arms to walk home, feeling them press into his skin. Once he got inside the door of their flat, he set the bags down quickly, wincing as he took off his jacket, rubbing his arms as he saw the indentations of the bags. 

He heard a clatter in the kitchen and he quickly walked in there, frowning as he saw Louis trying to make some tea. He didn't get far before having to run to the bin, dry heaving as his stomach attempted to empty itself, but he didn't have anything left. 

Harry cooed and he walked over, rubbing Louis' back and bringing the lad into his arms. Louis whimpered and he clung to Harry's shirt, breathing a little heavy, "You were taking too long." 

Harry shook his head and he helped Louis back into the bedroom, laying him down as he covered him up, "Just stay in bed, boo. I got it." Louis huffed and shook his head, trying to sit up, "No, Harry I got-" 

"Louis!", Harry exclaimed in a loud voice as he gave the lad a hard stare. Louis slowly laid back down and looked away, his mouth set in a straight line, silently telling Harry to get out of his sight. 

He hated being shouted at and Harry knew that but he was sick and for once, he just wished Louis would let him talk care of him. He walked back out and got the bags, taking them into the kitchen.

He grabbed a can of soup and opened it up, pouring it into a container before setting it in the microwave, starting it up. He then grabbed a tray and set it on the counter, putting a small flower on it that he picked up on his way home.

It was a white rose, which he knew was Louis' favorite. He then grabbed the Ny-quil so Louis could sleep and set it on the tray, grabbing two spoons; one for the medicine and one for the soup. 

He quickly finished making Louis' tea, setting that on the tray, as well as the soup when it finished. He carefully picked the tray up and walked back to the room, seeing Louis sitting up already.

He rolled his eyes because of course, Louis never listens to him. He set the tray on Louis' lap and grabbed the medicine, starting to open it up before Louis snatched it out of his hand, "I can do it myself."

Harry finally had enough and he grabbed it back, "Now you listen to me. You will let me take care of you and you will fucking rest because you need it. God damn it Louis, just let me be there for you for once in your fucking life!" Now, Harry hated cursing but sometimes, Louis can get very frustrating. 

Louis blinked up at Harry, a hurt expression on his face which was quickly covered up as he looked down, his voice small, "I just hate feeling helpless, H.." Harry sighed and grabbed the tray, setting it on the bedside table before he motioned Louis to move over. 

Louis did as requested, pulling the covers up to his chest. Harry sat down and pulled Louis against his side, wrapping his arms around him as he rubbed his arm gently, "I know you do, boo. But I just wanna take care of you, okay? I love you and I want to care for you for once. I never get to do it."

Louis smiled a bit against Harry's chest, nodding before looking up at him, "Fine. As long as you feed me." Harry let out a loud laugh as he nodded, pressing a kiss to Louis' forehead, "You got it, Princess."

Harry got the reaction he wanted as Louis' cheeks tinted a pretty pink color and he just looked so irresistible. Louis bit down on his lower lip before he sat up, "You know this is the only time you're taking care of me, right? Because after this, it's back to me taking care of you."

Harry rolled his eyes in amusement and smiled as he picked up the soup, scooping some onto the spoon and holding it in front of Louis' mouth, "Open up." Louis did as told, smiling as he ate the soup and let Harry take care of him.


End file.
